Longest Page
Level 1 (music from Wreck-It Ralph plays) DAS RITE TURBO TIME (dances like an idiot) (just beat Face Raiders Final Boss) YESH (spinning Afro appears) NOOOOOOOOOO Cool the Empticon: IM EMPTY A BLOOBY A ONE A TWO A 1 2 3 4 (dead music) They wanted you to have this. Roses are red Violets are blue I have to go to the bathroom. GOO GOO GAS WORST EPISODE EVER SPINNING AFRO TIME DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CACTU- wait what Son, don't touch that cactus. YOUR DEAD TO ME Desert News Report CHROMEBOLT CHROMEBOLT HAI ohaider ohaidere Wikipedia Uncyclopedia WHO WILL WIN I WIN Wreck-It Ralph is a giant of a man Nine feet tall with really big hands Living in a stump on his very own land Until his world went crazy He was minding his own business on the day they came They showed a piece of paper saying “eminent domain” They built an apartment building saying progress was to blame So he got mad And he turned bad Brick by brick he’s gonna take his land back Wreck it, Wreck-It Ralph, as fast as you can You know you can do it with your colossal hands So don’t let Fix-It Felix and that building stand I wreck it I fix it I wreck it I fix it You fixed it! Fix-It Felix is a really great guy Watch him get all turbocharged when he eats a pie Not just a superintendent, he’s a super super guy And everybody loves him With his trusty tool belt and steel-toed shoes Nicelanders believe that Felix just can’t lose So when Wreck-It Ralph starts to come unglued He doesn’t get mad ‘Cause he’s so rad Brick by brick he’s gonna build it back Fix it, Fix-It Felix, as fast as you can Use the magic hammer you got from your old man ‘Cause you know Wreck-It Ralph won’t let that building stand I wreck it I fix it I wreck it I fix it… Every level, tension’s getting stronger So be careful just a little longer You’ll get a medal when your work is through Just for you Just for you Just for you… Wreck it, Wreck-It Ralph, as fast as you can You know you can do it with your colossal hands So don’t let Fix-It Felix and that building stand I wreck it I fix it Fix it, Fix-It Felix, as fast as you can Use the magic hammer you got from your old man ‘Cause you know Wreck-It Ralph won’t let that building stand I wreck it I fix it I wreck it I fix it You fixed it! Astro the Space Dog Yeah (music from Wreck-It Ralph plays again) DAS RITE TURBO TIME (dances like an idiot) (just beat Face Raiders Final Boss) YESH (spinning Afro appears) NOOOOOOOOOO Cool the Empticon: IM EMPTY A BLOOBY A ONE A TWO A 1 2 3 4 (dead music) They wanted you to have this. Roses are red Violets are blue I have to go to the bathroom. GOO GOO GAS WORST EPISODE EVER SPINNING AFRO TIME DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CACTU- wait what Son, don't touch that cactus. YOUR DEAD TO ME Desert News Report CHROMEBOLT CHROMEBOLT HAI ohaider ohaidere Wikipedia Uncyclopedia WHO WILL WIN I WIN Wreck-It Ralph is a giant of a man Nine feet tall with really big hands Living in a stump on his very own land Until his world went crazy He was minding his own business on the day they came They showed a piece of paper saying “eminent domain” They built an apartment building saying progress was to blame So he got mad And he turned bad Brick by brick he’s gonna take his land back Wreck it, Wreck-It Ralph, as fast as you can You know you can do it with your colossal hands So don’t let Fix-It Felix and that building stand I wreck it I fix it I wreck it I fix it You fixed it! Fix-It Felix is a really great guy Watch him get all turbocharged when he eats a pie Not just a superintendent, he’s a super super guy And everybody loves him With his trusty tool belt and steel-toed shoes Nicelanders believe that Felix just can’t lose So when Wreck-It Ralph starts to come unglued He doesn’t get mad ‘Cause he’s so rad Brick by brick he’s gonna build it back Fix it, Fix-It Felix, as fast as you can Use the magic hammer you got from your old man ‘Cause you know Wreck-It Ralph won’t let that building stand I wreck it I fix it I wreck it I fix it… Every level, tension’s getting stronger So be careful just a little longer You’ll get a medal when your work is through Just for you Just for you Just for you… Wreck it, Wreck-It Ralph, as fast as you can You know you can do it with your colossal hands So don’t let Fix-It Felix and that building stand I wreck it I fix it Fix it, Fix-It Felix, as fast as you can Use the magic hammer you got from your old man ‘Cause you know Wreck-It Ralph won’t let that building stand I wreck it I fix it I wreck it I fix it You fixed it! Astro the Space Dog Yeah Yep. WRECK IT WRECK IT RALPH SUGAR RUSH HERO'S DOODY Call of Doodoo sucks eggs I n Highschool. (dramatic music plays) Idiot on Minecraft: NO COD IS THE BEST GAME EVER HALO SUCKS Dimentio8: SHADDUP Team Fortress 2 > Metriod Prime > Halo > Call of Duty lol monkies FIX IT FIX IT FELIX WRECK IT WRECK IT RALPH What? What do you MEAN you don't agree with me?! (pushes button) (California blows up) Dedede Level 2 INDEED We are in a computer- (blows up) I'LL GET YOU DIRTY DAN gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast Category:Random Works! Category:Spongebob Category:Disney Category:Sonic Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Category:Turbo-tastic! Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Cactuses Category:Madagascar Category:Minecraft Category:Halo Category:REN AND STIMPY Category:Explosions Category:Random Category Category:Some other 3rd thing